


完美恋人

by TsuzukiAsato



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 郭于, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato





	完美恋人

浓郁的夜色用墨蓝把整座城市涂染，而高悬的圆月却为之镀上一层薄薄的银箔。通透的月光透过半掩的窗帘照亮了半个房间，轻纱曼舞般拢着床上两个人，予人以一种淡漠的温暖。

屋内红烛摇曳，玫瑰飘香，然而坐在床头尾的两个人丝毫没有感受到这份儿浪漫的月色，而是剑拔弩张地互相瞪着眼睛，仿佛下一刻便会扑上去打个你死我活。

“于谦，耍弄我有意思吗？”郭德纲坐在床头的枕头上高声质问，握紧的指节泛着白。

“我没有，德纲，我发誓。”于谦陷在床尾的被子里，闻言气势瞬间矮了三分，“我对您是真心的。”

“这就是你的真心吗？”郭德纲怒气冲冲，口气咄咄逼人。

“我对您怎么样，您心里不清楚吗？”于谦磕磕巴巴地解释，手指紧张地揉搓着身下的床单。

一声冷哼从郭德纲鼻子里出来，“到现在还说这个，有意思吗你！”

于谦叹了口气，凑过去温柔地把郭德纲搂进怀里，“咱俩现在这样不是挺好的么。你也说，聪明人相处最重要的就是没有改变。”

郭德纲愤恨地揪住于谦的衣领，把他狠狠掼在床上，“你可换个说词吧，这套我都听得耳朵磨起来茧子了。”

于谦陷在床里没有动，而是皱着眉毛咬着嘴唇，眼神恳切地看向郭德纲。

郭德纲瞬间就气乐了。装可怜这一招，于谦已经用过好几次，今天又来。而他铁了心偏偏就不再上他的当。

于谦跟他已经好了两三年，从来没吵过架，更没有拌过嘴。作为师哥，于谦在外面办事周全，哪儿都能吃得开；作为搭档，与他珠联璧合，气场不是一般的合；作为恋人，更是温柔体贴，处处小心伺候，什么都合着他的心意来。  
除了一件事。

于谦口口声声说待他好，喜欢他，俩人手也牵了数不清回，吻也接了无数次，临了就是不肯与他上床，无论情动与否。  
刚开始的一次两次，郭德纲还以为于谦是害羞，没有做好心理准备，但是时间长了，他终于发现，于谦是本能地在抗拒这件事。这让郭德纲心里有了个解不开的疙瘩。

通过这么多年的交情，郭德纲可以确定的是，于谦绝对不是柳下惠坐怀不乱，有那么几次差点儿擦枪走火的时候，他也稍稍蹭到了那人下体的坚硬，看样子也不是身体有什么毛病，既然对他有欲，为什么一直在坚持拒绝，这点儿令郭德纲百思不得其解。

于是他在今晚，与于谦的三周年纪念后，决心要把人弄上床。

一开始时，计划很顺利，红酒与玫瑰，烛光里的亲吻与拥抱，舒缓音乐里面的双人贴面舞，只是当他们到了床上，他手指想要解开某人的裤带时，正如之前那么多次一样，仿佛忽然关掉了璇绮气氛的开关，于谦就白了脸色，不自然地向后躲闪。而今天郭德纲没有收手，而是不依不饶地想要达成目的，于是出现了一开始两人对峙的情况。

“于谦，我告诉你，今晚你不从也得从。”郭德纲霸气地跨坐在师哥身上，双手抓住那个万恶的腰带，笨拙地与那个难缠的腰带扣做斗争。

“德纲，求您了，不要。”于谦的手握住他的手腕想要阻止，声音里带着前所未有的哀求。

郭德纲愣了个神，脸色就沉了下来。他居高临下的看着身下的人，“我不知道你到底为什么会这么抗拒我。但如果你就是对我没有那个想法的话，那咱们就这样了，分手吧。”

于谦手肘撑起身体，红着的眼圈里泪光闪闪，“德纲，求您了，不要。”

郭德纲不说话，就安静地在他身上坐着，用不怒自威的气势逼迫于谦就范。

半晌儿，于谦躺了回去，切切实实地哽咽着，“那、那你动手吧。”

郭德纲心里头彻底慌了。他从来没有想到自己能把温柔的师哥逼的这个份上。他俯下身吻掉那人的泪珠，看着平时高大帅气的师哥此刻委屈地像是失去宝贝玩具的孩子一样，心里除了耍了小聪明的内疚，还泛着一丝丝甜蜜。至此，心底儿那点儿征服欲夹杂着情欲就被撩拨了起来。

他俩之间总得有第一次吧，有这铺垫，后面就轻车熟路方便多了。想到这儿，他坚定地松开腰带，脱掉了师哥的裤子，然后拍掉拽着内裤边缘的手，带着所向披靡的气势扯掉最后一块布料。

——他瞬间理解了于谦为什么不愿意跟他上床。

都说男人的那话儿跟鼻子的大小成正比。但……师哥的那个宝贝，却如同师哥胖乎乎的小手一样，粉嫩小巧地长在他本应在的地方。

郭德纲俯下身去，用舌头轻轻拨弄了下，感到于谦扭动的身体一阵颤抖。

憋着笑，郭德纲重新抱上抽泣的师哥，附在他身边柔声劝慰，“师哥，您跟我大可不必这样，您忘记了，我也是个男人，我也可以满足你的。”

然后，身下那个人哭得更大声。

郭德纲哄骗着他为自己翻了个身，然后，就如愿以偿地完成了很久以来的心愿，让两个人合了次体，还好心地附赠了一次。

他这个恋人，无论是床上还是床下，还真是完全合着自己的心意来，完美到让人挑不出一点儿毛病呢。郭德纲笑得像是只偷吃了鸡的胖狐狸，伸展着小短腿，带着泄欲后的慵懒，窝在脸色绯红眼神迷离的师哥怀里这么想着。


End file.
